Kid Icarus: The Vacation (Draft,Old Version)
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: Vacations are meant to be relaxing and cleansing of any angers or stress one feels, but when Pit, Viridi, Palutena, and Dark Pit head down to earth for a mini vacation, someone isn't on board with the idea of the trip and vents their anger in a very...wrong way (Gee, I wonder who that could be?) Contains PitxViridi.
1. Chapter 1: Packing

**A/N: Welcome to the next major story in my little collection of Kid Icarus fics. This is pretty much a summer special (a story I wrote a long time ago, right after the original draft of 'A Blooming Romance'. I did end up slightly updating some things and I'll be posting them here throughout August. Enjoy!**

Summer time was never a big deal to the Gods or angels amongst the heavens and Skyworld, as they were the closest beings to the sun on earth, along with the supposed Sun God Phyrron, a figure whom many don't go near anymore since the Arum invasion.

Even still, Skyworld merely sees Summer as an even hotter and uncomfortable time of year, but that doesn't stop some Gods from taking a vacation, especially not Palutena.

Even though the great war against the underworld had ended almost a year ago, Palutena wanted to repay her highest ranked angel, Pit, for all of his hard work with a vacation on earth. But the two wouldn't be going alone, as Pit's double, Dark Pit and fellow Goddess Viridi, Pit's girlfriend, are coming along as well. Pit knew he had to invite Viridi, not only because he obviously wanted to be with her, but she is The Goddess of Nature, so a vacation on earth sounded a no brainer for a romantic and fun time with the young blonde.

Pit did have some questions regarding why Dark Pit was coming, he didn't seem like the vacationing type. But then again, the angel thought it best not to question whatever methods Lady Palutena had used to make the dark angel agree. He thought it best if he didn't know.

Once the day the four were to depart to earth finally came, Pit spent the morning finishing up some packing; like an extra tunic, some snacks (with Floor Ice Cream of course), and his 3DS for game time with the others.

"Pit!" Palutena yelled telepathically to the commanders' laurel crown. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost ready, Lady Palutena." Pit replied happily as he looked at his bag, placing the final items in. "Just need to grab a few more things and I'm set."

"Okay, we're all waiting on you, and Pitoo's starting to get impatient." The Green-haired Goddess replied.

"How can you tell?"

"He asked Viridi if she wanted to "Help" him with target practice."

Pit couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, I'm coming." Pit said grabbing his Bow and palm (The Viridi-Palm) and ran downstairs with his bag in one hand, the palm in another in his bow wrapped around his back.

While Pit is indeed an angel, he cannot fly without power from Palutena, yet he is able to glide with them for a short while, making the long staircase to the main foyer of Palutena's temple a breeze to zoom through.

In the foyer waited Pit's friends, Palutena double checking her bag, as well as sporting a big sunhat, Dark Pit. who was leaning against the wall grunting (half over being impatient, and half over not really wanting to go), and Viridi, who was surprisingly waiting patiently sitting on top of her bag.

Pit then appeared at the foyer, slowly floating to a stop, flapping his wings a bit to slow him down as he reached his friends.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said, sensing an odd deja vu at that statement.

"We usually expect a little wait from you, Pit." Palutena said cheerfully.

"Hardly call that a "little wait"." Dark Pit grumbled getting up and walking toward his double.

"What were you packing? All of Skyworld in that thing?" The Double continued shaking Pit's bag.

Pit laughed at his double. "Come on Pitoo, cheer up. We'll be relaxing on earth in no time, just be a little patient."

"No. I want this vacation over with, I can't believe you forced me to go with you." The dark clone murmured as he leant back against a wall, staring downwards.

"I wouldn't say forced." Palutena spoke up, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice at all.

"Viridi left me dangling off a cliff with my flight time running out until I said yes!" The double yelled in disbelief and anger. "How is that not forcing?"

"Awww, does little Pitoo need to change his tunic, he's getting winey." Viridi said mockingly, making a crying motion with her hands.

"I'm waiting outside." Dark Pit said grabbing his bag and walking out the front door, slamming it hard.

"He really is a baby, even worse then Pit." Viridi said giggling before Pit playfully shoved the the Goddess a bit. "Hey!" Pit yelled. "I'm not a baby." The angel said chuckling.

"Ok fine, your a toddler." Viridi said shoving him back.

"That's the same thing." Pit chuckled smartly.

"Ok you two." Palutena said giggling and smiling brightly, raising up her bags using a little Goddess power before walking to the door, "let's get going".

Viridi lifted up her bag and followed Pit and Palutena outside the temple. It was a hot day as usual during Summer, the sun bright and beaming, no wind or breeze's to cool the four down, and next to clouds in the sky (unless you count the clouds that make up Sky-world).

"Alright, everyone ready?" Palutena asked.

"Yes! Let's just go already!" Dark Pit groaned before being slapped across the face by Palutena, causing him to finally stop complaining for the moment and instead leaving him rubbing his now red cheek.

"As I said, everyone ready?"

"Yes." Pit and Viridi said happily.

"Alright, Viridi, ready your staff." Palutena said before the two Goddess' warped their staffs in their hands.

"Ready?" Palutena asked Viridi once more.

"When you are."

"Ok, one…two…Three!"

The two then slammed their staffs on the ground, creating a huge flash of light engulf the four, teleporting them down to earth in a split second.

They reappeared in a grassy field with a small, calm creek next to it.

 **A/N: I feel like getting ready for a vacation is both the hardest and most paranoid filled part of it(especially with my family haha); having to get everything ready and make sure your not forgetting anything, packing by itself makes you want to relax more than any stress that would've caused the vacation to be planned. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed and look out for the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Relaxing & Pondering

**A/N: AAAAHH! Every time I put up a schedule up for myself, I never stick to it and just want to get stuff out to you guys quicker than I previously planned to see what you think. *Bangs head on table* MUST! STICK! TO! SCHEDULE!...*ahem* Sorry about that, enjoy the next chapter.**

Teleportation is a common way of quick transportation for many amongst Skyworld, and nearly every God and Angel amongst the heavens have gotten use to the rush of such sudden movement. Notice the "nearly".

Upon landing in the field, Palutena landed with utmost grace and perfection, while Viridi seemed to depend on her staff to help her stay stable upon reaching the earth, only slightly leaning forward as if she was lightly pushed. Pit's landing wasn't as graceful, but the angel picked himself up by essentially "taking a knee" and firmly planting his feet downward.

Dark Pit's landing however, was the worst of the four. The dark angel has only been teleported a small number of times, most of which were during the war against the underworld; so to say he hasn't had the experience was an understatement. The force of the teleportation forced the angel forward and to lose his balance. Before he knew it, Dark Pit fell and landed right into the creek only a few feet from the landing spot with a loud -SPLOOSH-

"AAAARRRRGHHHHHHAAA!" Dark Pit growled in a fashion not similar to a tiger or lion, filled with anger.

Pit, Viridi, and Palutena meanwhile, were trying not to make their laughter at the angel's accident too obvious.

"Oh, well this is just a great omen going forward on this stupid trip!" Dark Pit yelled as he made his way out of the creek, shaking water from his hair like an animal and starting to wring out his tunic.

"Oh Pitoo." Palutena chuckled. "That was just a bit of bad luck, don't let it ruin your whole time here." Palutena said waving her staff to dry the angel off in a flash. "There, that better?" She asked walking up to him happily, only to be shoved out of the way by the black haired angel.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"This is an absolutely beautiful spot, Palutena." Viridi said looking at the surrounding environment in complete awe. "I don't think even I could've found such a great spot."

"Quite the compliment, thank you,Viridi. This area has been in the back of my mind for some years now ever since I was here a long time ago." Palutena gazed around with a nostalgic look in her eyes, and a calm smile growing on her face.

"So, where do we sleep?" Pit said standing up looking around for a cottage or other structure humans use as a home in these kinds of areas.

"Out here, of course. I'd never be caught in one of those log cabins humans use in these kinds of places." Viridi said happily pulling out a sleeping bag. "We'll be under the sky."

"So no tent? House? Nothing!" Dark Pit said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Oh stop wining already." Viridi said. "You have a problem with everything, don't you?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "What if it rains?" This question caught Pit to suddenly realize that problem which never did occur to him before (this wasn't a surprise to Dark Pit).

"I got that handled." Palutena said before waving her arm, causing a small bubble like shield to form around them before fading away.

"I'm hoping this is just a barrier for outside weather." Viridi said shivering slightly at the bad memories involving magic barriers.

"Yes, it's just a barrier." Palutena said leaning forward on her staff. "The only things going in and out of it can be the four of us, and the calm summer breeze blowing by." The Goddess of Light said as she took in the small breeze moving her long, green hair along.

Dark Pit, meanwhile, simply shrugged again. "Fine." He said before pulling out his sleeping bag.

"Ok, time to unpack." Palutena announced as if nobody knew what came next for them, as the four began to lay out all of the items they brought with them.

As they unloaded and set up their site, Pit couldn't help but notice something very…different about Viridi. Of course the young girl was always more cheerful when surrounded by nature, but she also seemed just…happier in general. The angel saw her looking around at the world around them; as if she just exited a dark dungeon like place into a fresh new world for the first time in her life. Sometimes Pit wondered how much of the nature she loved and cared for she was actually able to fully enjoy. As a goddess, Viridi could have her busy days and very little time to relax sometimes, so to now see her finally able to relax and enjoy some of the environment around her was filled Pit with happiness. He simply smiled at the good, warm feeling entering his heart.

"Hey Viridi." Pit said, walking over to the blonde Goddess who was currently testing out her sleeping bag, snuggled up tight in its warmness.

"Yeah?" She replied in bliss over her current comfort.

"Do you want to…go for a walk after we're unpacked?" He asked blushing a little.

"Sure." The Goddess of nature said happily, shimmying her self out a little from her sleeping bag. "I can sense a good trail for a walk nearby." She continued pointing off to a small opening amongst a nearby forest of trees.

"You sense a trail?" Dark Pit butted in, reminding the young couple that they weren't alone.

" Oh yes, one of my many powers as Goddess of nature is being able to sense the entire earth and where all nature is, except of course for the land that those human scum builtover, killing my poor children."

Pit and Palutena merely rolled their eyes and chuckled.

Upon laying out his sleeping bag, Dark Pit grabbed his staff and placed it on his shoulder like a solider with a gun, and began to walk off.

"Going for a walk." The dark double said sternly.

"Okay." Palutena replied. "Just try not to kill anything and to be back before sundown."

"No promises." Dark Pit turned back smirking; Palutena rolled her eyes again smiling.

"I think we should head out to for our walk too." Viridi said walking over to Pit.

The angel merely blushed smiling. "Okay." He replied.

"I'll call you guys when dinner's ready." Palutena said as she sparked up a fire seemingly from nothing but pure goddess power in the center of the campsite

"Are you cooking?" Pit asked.

"Why yes I am." The Goddess of light said proudly.

Pit suddenly flushed in utter fear, grabbing his bow, wrapping it around his back, and grabbing Viridi by the hand.

"Okay, bye then Lady Palutena." Pit yelled running off with a confused Viridi.

"What was all that about?" Viridi asked once they were a good 100 feet from the camp and entering the dense forest.

"Long story, I'll just say Palutena is a dangerous cook and leave it at that."

"Okay?" Viridi said, still very much puzzled by Pit's sudden fear of the idea of Palutena cooking, but deciding to not think much on it. "Anyway, the trail is…over here." Viridi said pointing her staff toward a dirt trail leading up a tree covered hill.

"Alright, let's go." Pit said running off into the trees. "Woo-Hoo!"

"Hey, wait up!" Viridi yelled going after the speedy angel.

"Try and catch me!" Pit yelled laughing.

"So much for a walk." Viridi grumbled continuing after Pit.

"Come on, this is more fun."

"Your not the one in a dress." Viridi said trying to run over some tree roots without tripping or stomping on any flowers or small roots. Pit, meanwhile, kept running jumping over anything in his path, once again using his wings to his advantage to help him slip and swoosh through the trail. After another minute of running, an out of breathe Pit turning back and realizing Viridi was nowhere to be seen, he finally stopped and waited for her. After another minute, slight worry entered the angel boy.

"Viridi?" He called out. "….You there?" He was replied suddenly by the ground under him beginning to shake violently. "Whoooooooaaaa!"

Pit was then wrapped up by a giant vine climbing from the ground, he was raised a good ten feet off the ground and flipped upside down.

When he finally opened his eyes again, he saw his blonde girlfriend sitting on a giant leaf with a smug look on her face.

"Tag, you're it." Viridi said poking Pit on the nose before giggling.

"No fair. I can't do this." Pit said jokingly. The two then began to laugh.

"Watch your head." Viridi said slapping her fingers, causing the vines to release Pit. He quickly fell screaming a little (and a little more femininely than he would've liked), covering his head as the ground approached fast, but he didn't feel himself meet the ground. He opened his eyes to see he was hovering mere inches from the ground; he then turned his head and saw that Viridi activated his flight. He then heard high-pitched, insane laughter coming from Viridi whom was on her back laughing loudly. Pit joined in on the laughter.

Viridi then hopped down to Pit as he flipped right side up and landed his feet softly on the ground. The Young Goddess then proceeded to peck Pit on the cheek, who quickly blushed.

"You were right. That was more fun." She said snuggling up to the angel.

"G-G-Glad your having fun." Pit said. Viridi giggled.

"Want to keep going?" She asked. "Perhaps this time at a slower pace?"

"Sure."

And with that the two began to walk down the trail simultaneously, holding hands, that warm, loving feeling entered Pit again.

Meanwhile, in another area of the forest was Dark Pit. He was leaning on a tree; his staff on the ground next to him. A small smile across his face and a sigh of relieve escaped him as he relaxed, if Pit or the others saw him, they'd probably think he was actually enjoying the vacation, but despite how relaxed he was so far, the black winged angel didn't like the idea still. If it was him alone relaxing on earth for a few days; mixed with some hunting and if he found a strong enough human, a sparring match, he'd actually be happy. But being surrounded by his three "friends" 24/7 drives him insane, and a vacation with them is anything but relaxing in Dark Pit's mind. That's why he labeled himself as a loner, fending for himself.

Dark Pit then opened his eyes, his small smile turning into a slight frown in confusion as he pondered over something about himself, "If I'm a loner, why do I even hang out with them?"

 **A/N (I'd like to think A/N in my case stands for "Angel's Notes". You agree?): Anyone ever feel like Dark Pit and question why you hang around friends that greatly annoy you? Also, I love writing Pit-idi fluff :3**

 **Next Chapter out...possibly next week if I keep to my schedule...or earlier if I once again decide to post early...IDK! *sits in corner in distress* Hopefully I'll be fine by the next chapter haha (but after reading it you won't be worrying about me).**

 **Wow this is a long note...**


	3. Chapter 3: Anger and Pain

**A/N: OK, so firstly I decided to say to the Underworld with my scheduling ideas; I'll just post whenever I want so long as I'm not posting like five things a day. Anyway, I'll only say that this chapter isn't exactly a fun one.**

The sun was starting to set now over the mountain range in the distance from the field and campsite, Palutena was working on dinner with a large pot over a fire, despite her cooking "skills", it looked rather normal and possibly even…tasty perhaps? Though the food wasn't the only thing on the Goddess' mind. Her thoughts were filled with those of the past. She came to this field once before…with him.

"Huh?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the growing sound of flapping wings emanating from the forest. The Goddess of Light turned her gaze and saw Pit with Viridi on his back as they flew to the camp and landed softly, the blue aura on Pit's wings slowly fading away.

"Good timing you two," The green haired woman said as she turned her thinking back to the present, "dinner's almost ready."

Pit looked around very confused, as if something was missing.

"What's wrong, Pit?" Palutena asked.

"How come the camp is still in one piece and your meal is ready?" The angel asked. "Thought there'd be a crater or a huge fire at this point." He continued stretching his arms out as if to motion a big disaster. Viridi meanwhile, was still as confused over Pit's reaction Palutena making dinner as before. 'What happens when she cooks back home' she wondered.

"Pit, I've gotten the hang of it, trust me, it won't end up like last time at all." Palutena said reassuringly, adding a final set of seasoning to the pot and continued to calmly stir it.

"I hope so." The young angel said softly sitting down.

"Hey, where's Pitto?" The Goddess of Light asked after doing a quick mental headcount.

"Probably killing an animal or fighting something." Viridi smirked sitting next to Pit, fixing her hair slightly.

"Well we can't just leave him out of dinner." Palutena said getting up and grabbing her staff.

The Goddess then shut her eyes and used her powers to locate Dark Pit. Her powers sent a psychic link zooming through the forest and the fastest speeds imaginable. She did him eventually, walking through the forest silent, a look of thought on his face. She then activated his flight power all the way back from the campsite, and could't help but giggle from how surprised he was when his wings started to glow and rise him into the air.

After a bout 30 seconds, the Dark Angel appeared in the sky and landed in the camp. Pit and Viridi quickly took notice of Dark Pit's angry expression.

"You know you can warn me before flinging me around like a doll." He grumbled.

"Come on Pitoo, just sit down and have some of the soup I made." Palutena smiled happily, grabbing bowls to pour the soup in

Pit and Viridi quickly sat straight as food was brought back up, Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hungry." He said turning around and heading away from the camp again, but he stopped after hearing a…growling noise. H could hear the loud and almost hectic laughing fit Pit and Viridi bursted into, figuring it was the angel's stomach. Dark Pit turned around, his head engulfed in blush, and stomped back to the others.

"Fine." He said sitting down.

"Great." Palutnea said happily. She handed out bowls of the gold colored soup to the three and then one for herself.

Pit was inspecting the dish like he was a cop looking at evidence, checking for anything "off" about mixture of numerous veggies caught his eye, and he hoped there was No potion's mixed into the dish. The hot steam coming form the soup didn't have a godly glow or sign of anything nonhuman mixtures being added, but he could never be too careful

"Come on Pit, just try it." Palutena said sternly, losing her patience the ever so slightest bit at the angel. Pit nudged a little but did scoop a spoonful at pop it in his mouth quickly, not knowing what to expect. . A look of shock suddenly rolled across his face as he swallowed.

"Wow." The angel said. "This is….actually….great!"

He looked over at Viridi who popped some in her mouth as well, she smiled and groaned happily at the wondrous taste.

"That's really good." She said. "I don't know what you were worried about Pit, Palutena can make some good soup vegetable soup, and this is coming from the biggest vegan in history." She said taking another spoonful of soup.

"Why thank you, Viridi." Palutena said, very happy they were enjoying the meal despite how long it took her without any potions or special sky world mixtures, how humans cooked this way each day was beyond her. Palutena then looked over and saw Dark Pit hasn't yet touched his meal, the amount of steam lessening, indicating it cooling fast. The angel was staring away from the three, the look of confusion and deep thought still on his face, now Palutena was curious in what the angel was thinking.

"Pitoo, what are you doing? You haven't even touched your dinner." She said trying not to come off so nosy immediately.

"I'm thinking. Leave me alone." He said stubbornly, not moving his head or changing his gaze.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"None of your business." He said, gritting his teeth now.

"Pitoo, I'm only-"

"Oh god, just shut up! Stop talking to me!" The dark angel suddenly snapped loudly getting up and staring daggers right at Palutena. This caused Pit and Viridi ,who were having a separate conversation, to now stare at the Angel and Goddess in surprise.

"Pitoo, I just wanted to check on you, see if you were okay."

"I'm not okay, at least not okay around you idiots!" He suddenly yelled, kicking over the bowl of soup, sending its contents in every which direction. "All of you annoy me so much, and I think I've finally fully realized that. Sakurai knows why I've stayed around you as long as I have other than for the sake that my soul is connected to this idiotic Pit stain of an angel!" He sent a glare that could creep Hades out to Pit, causing the angel to back away a bit at his twins sudden burst of anger. "And you!" The angels eyes met with Palutenas again, "Can you stop mothering me so damn much? I'm not a child just cause I was made like four years ago; I wasn't born a sappy little baby, I was created as a warrior from a mirror the angel you've already mothered the hell out of! You've got him, stop trying to do the same with me!"

There was a long pause from the two Goddess' and young angel as Dark Pit breathed deeply, letting all that unleashed rage simmer a bit. He then grabbed his staff again and turned back.

"I'm out of here. I don't need to waste my existence around you losers anymore." Dark Pit. "And for the millionth time, my name is DARK PIT!"

He walked no less than ten feet from the camp before Palutena called out his name and began to run to him.

"Dark Pit!" She yelled. "Wait!"

"Leave me ALONE!" He said turning around quickly, and firing a huge beam from his staff, hitting Palutena straight on and sending her back a good twenty feet, her body flailing as she rolled to a stop on the ground.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit screamed at the top of his lungs, running over to the Goddess as fast as his legs and will let him, Viridi not too far behind. The two reached Palutena and sat her up, looks of complete horror and intense worry on their faces seeing just how badly one shot injured her.

Dark Pit just stood back, watching as he saw what he did with his jaw dropped, his breathing becoming shaky as he stared at the Goddess of Light now looking as if she was torn apart by Hades. Palutena's lip and nose were bleeding greatly and her entire body looking to be covered in bruises, sticks and grass covering her entire being; her dress ripped all over the place with many of the charms that once covered the dress beautifully and neatly were completely gone, and her laurel crown lay a good ten feet further back, almost split in half. but the worst was yet to come as Viridi tried to grab her arm to help her up. She shrieked in pain. "Ow!"Palutena yelled. "My…arm!" She said clutching her aching, blackened, bleeding arm. Tears of pain quickly engulfed the Goddess' eyes s Pit and Viridi desperately tried to help her.

Dark Pit was still watching, speechless at what he just did. He then….felt something, something he never felt before, something he didn't understand, and something that was eating away at him. He started to breathe heavily in anger as he threw his staff on the ground and ran off into the dark woods, being engulfed by the night and shadows of the trees.

"Oh God! Lady Palutena! Are you alright?" Pit asked in complete terror at the state of her.

"Of course she isn't, look at her." Viridi barked quickly. "Now help me find the bandages, I knew we brought some."

Viridi quickly ran over to one of the bags and desperately searched it until she found some bandages. She ran back over as Pit was keeping Palutena up, who was now only sobbing as all the pain ached around her. Viridi slowly wrapped the bandage around Palutena's arm, causing the Goddess of Light she hissed and groaned from the added pain.

"Why would Pitoo do that?" Viridi stated in shock as she finished up with Palutenas bandage.

"He could've killed you, Lady Palutena!" Pit said. " He…He could've….hey" The angel suddenly said looking around."…where is he?"

The two looked around the camp from where they stood, until Pit noticed his staff on the ground from where he stood when he fired.

"He ran off." He whispered almost inaudibly, a little bit of his own soul shattering at the full taking in that Dark Pit did all this.

"Guess he really isn't as cool as he thought. No better than a greedy human." Viridi said angrily before turning back to Palutena. "Come on, help me get Palutena into her sleeping bag. If there's anything we can give her now, it's rest."

"Thanks…guys." The Green haired Goddess muttered softly as Pit and Viridi helped her limp over to her sleeping bag.

After about ten minutes of getting Palutena into the bed as calmly and painlessly as possible. Palutena laid down, she fell asleep instantly, almost unconscious from the quick feeling of fatigue and weakness in her body. Pit now got a good look at her bruised and bleeding face, tears formed in his eyes as he started to sob loudly.

"Oh God…Lady Palutena." He sobbed. Viridi walked over to the sobbing angel and patted him on the back.

"She'll be fine Pit, she's been through worse." The Goddess of Nature's thoughts went back to the Chaos Kin corrupting Palutena, knowing only a fraction of whatever great pain that must've caused the Goddess laying before them.

Pit only sobbed louder, and Viridi frowned. She hated when Pit cried, and she knew this hit him harder than anything. Palutena was Pit's best friend (next to herself of course) and he always tspoke of how much Palutena was like the mother he never had. She meant a lot to him as a great friend; and the very image of a greatly injured Palutena was a stab in the heart.

"Oh Pit." She said very quietly, unsure if Pit even heard her, hugging him from behind. "It'll be okay."

"Thank you Viridi." Pit said smiling softly, kissing his girlfriend on the lips. "Thanks."

Viridi then looked over to where Dark Pit's staff was, and no doubt the way he ran off like not only a coward, but as an attempted killer. She scowled.

 **A/N: So...yeah, this all just happened, and I will say that things get more...interesting and a tad emotional (as if this wasn't either already). Also, I've dropped a few bits of my own extra lore to the Kid Icarus world and possible...foreshadowing, we'll say, to future stories even maybe ;)**

 **Next Chapter coming soon.**


	4. A Little Update & Announcement

AoN: Hello to all my readers out there! The Angel of Nerdiness here with my good fiends Pit and Dark Pit.

Pit: Hi Guys! *waves ecstatically*

Dark Pit: Sup?

AoN: And well...as you can probably tell by both the title and just this odd format, this isn't the next chapter of "Kid Icarus: The Vacation".

Pit: But instead, a little update on both this story and future ones...You did say 'update' right? That was the right word?

AoN: Yes, Pit. Anyway, I understand that the most recent chapter of this story has had...problems, to say the least.

Dark Pit: Major plot holes to say the most.

AoN: Dark Pit! I-...*Ahem* Well, yes there have been certain inconsistencies and errors made about certain characters and plot points and well...now that I blatantly see just how big they are, it makes me want to...change things, or even...start over. While some have said that they would just hope for an explanation for these problems in the next chapter, part of me thinks I won't be able to cleanly fix them without changing the format of the story. If I were to just try and squeeze in lines and explanations to cover up the problems I should have noticed, it be too...noticeable and just bad writing in my eyes. It be like fixing a broken white vase with black duct tape.

Pit: The Angel only wants his best work to go out to you guys to read and clearly "The Vacation" is his first flop to him.

Dark Pit: Call it what you want, he ****** up this story.

Pit: PITOO! LANGUAGE!

AoN: So, I have made a decision to completely rewrite this story, change some things up and fix the plot holes/issues the original has. I will leave this version up and relabel it (perhaps as a rough draft/original, incomplete version) and upload the new version when it is completed. Which also brings us to our next topic and reason for this update.

Pit: You see, The Angel here is headed back to school soon and he has much to do and prepare for, so new chapters and new stories might become less frequent.

Dark Pit: He'll certainly try to get stuff out to you all, but they may be shorter stories than usual, heck some might not even star us.

AoN: I'm sure everyone understands that my education comes first, but I will update as much as I can in my free time (also mentioning that what was my Kid Icarus Summer special might not come out till fall/winter *sigh*). I've had a newfound love for writing in the past year or so and want to write more and more now than ever in the hopes of improving.

AoN: Anyway, thank you all for reading this, enjoy the rest of my work and look out for more stuff soon. If I'm correct, my next BIG story might be for Doctor Who.

Pit: Wait...who's Doctor Who?

AoN: Oh nobody important to you, Pit. *Ahem* See you all around. *waves a bit*

Pit: Bye! *Waves ecstatically again*

Dark Pit: Later.


End file.
